Identity
by xButterBitchx
Summary: Prince Lukas is nothing short of confined, forced to dress like a girl and act like one for his father, who badly wanted a daughter. After "she" falls in love with a Danish prince, her father grows increasingly clingy. What happens when Lukas is pushed over the edge? Sometimes, we all just want to know what we really are. DenNor; rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Disguises

**A/N: I got this idea one random bored day in Science class, so I thought I'd try it out. I want to write more DenNor anyway, so woot! Hope you like it. I don't own Hetalia-please do Read and Review.**

Lukas

I've heard about people who forget who they are. How is that possible? Does their memory just worsen over time, or can the slates of their spirits just be wiped clean of all personality? I don't understand.

There's no way I'd ever lose my knowledge of who I am. Underneath the frilly outfits and the fake girlishness, I am a boy. 13-year-old Prince Lukas of Norway, to be exact.

When I was younger, my mother died shortly after giving birth to not just me, but my 10-year-old brother Emil, too. My father, King Haakon, grieved for days. Somewhere along the line his mind became twisted in an unusual way, because the moment his mourning diminished, he began griping. Griping about how he'd wanted a daughter, but was now stuck with two boys. That was how it all began.

I was the older one; he directed his attention to me. Told me to start disguising myself as a girl and behave like one. I had to relearn everything. Curtsy, don't bow. Lacy dresses with frosted trimming and bows filled my closet, along with stockings and shining pairs of shoes. Everyday I used magic to turn my short, boyish wheat-blonde hair into tumbling waves that reached my ribs. Luckily, I didn't need to worry about my face or my frame. I'd been-according to my father-"blessed" with long lashes, sapphire eyes, and a small jawline, as well as a feminine build. I fitted the description of a girl to a T.

In the beginning, yes, I greatly disliked it. Sometimes I refused to leave my room for days. But over time, I realized there was no way around it, and I got used to it. The only ones who know my real gender are Father, Emil, and the castle faculty. To everyone, I am known as "Princess Freydis". Except for little Emil. He calls me Big Sister.

Someday I'll break out of this cage.

XXXXXXXXXX

"_God morgen, min kjære,_" Father greeted me cheerfully as I entered the throne room.

I approached him skillfully. Dainty steps forward-don't trip-and a curtsy with lowered eyes. "_God morgen,_" I replied. Even my voice was soft enough to resemble a girl's.

"Breakfast is ready in the banquet hall," he informed, dismissing me.

With a nod, I headed in that direction. The smells of fresh-baked rolls, bacon, and fruit wafted towards me. One of the cooks looked up at me from her work. "Good morning, Princess," she addressed me, smiling brightly.

How I loathed that title. Everyone in the castle knew I was a boy, but they were brushing that off thanks to my Father's brainwashing. I shuddered inside. "Morning. What's for breakfast?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Bacon, buttered rolls, freshly squeezed orange juice, and apples."

I decided I wasn't very hungry, and just took a glass of juice and one round, shiny apple. As I bit into it, my little brother tottered into the room. He'd failed to brush his silvery hair, which was still in a state of bedhead. Seeing as his atrocious little pet puffin was absent from his side, I assumed it was upstairs sleeping.

I scooped him up into my arms after he'd walked over to me. He was a short 10-year-old. "How did you sleep?" I asked.

The boy rubbed his eyes and blinked sleepily. "Okay."

The sight of him was so adorable. I cracked a smile, one that few people ever glimpsed. "Want to take a stroll outside?" Emil nodded excitedly. "Come on, let's go ask _Far_."

Carrying him, I walked back through a long hallway into the throne room again. My father was sitting in the regal chair, reading a thick brown book. He had time for things like this nowadays; our country was currently at peace with everything. At our arrival, he glanced up, the laugh lines around his eyes crinkling as he beamed. "Something wrong?" he inquired.

A quick shake of the head. "May I go out for a stroll with Emil?"

Father gave us a nod of consent, and I rushed upstairs with Emil. I needed a more suitable outfit for walking outdoors.

My little brother retreated to his room to put something fitting on. I closed the door to my bedroom as I went inside, looking at it again. Just like almost everything else I owned, it was girlish. Creamy lace curtains. Frilled and tufted rosette pillows in soft pastel colors. Every object was feminine and delicate.

Shedding my clothes, I looked down at my body. Definitely male. As embarrassing as it was, I also had to wear panties. _At least I don't need to put on bras, too._ I thought grudgingly to myself. Rifling through my armoire, I found a few articles of clothing that weren't too fragile. Slipping on a long sleeved, Prussian blue tunic with gold trim, brown leggings, and black riding boots, I deemed it perfect.

Stepping out, I rapped on the door to Emil's chambers. A loud shout came from inside. "Almost ready!" I shook my head, leaning against the wall to wait. Within moments he appeared.

Taking his hand, I led him down the spiraling staircase and out the huge oaken doors of the palace, telling a chance servant to please feed Mr. Puffin. We were met with crystal-clear spring sunlight and a cool breeze. Songbirds were chirping, and the cloying aroma of sweet flowers filled the air. I was happy that our dwellings were located so close to a forest.

Still grasping my brother's small hand, we made our way through the woods. Through the corners of my eyes I saw glowing fairies dart around me, whispering the name _Freydis_ over and over again. Not even they knew who I really was. Glitter flew from their fluttering wings. Emil, however, seemed indifferent. I guessed he wasn't able to see them.

After a while of crunching through foliage, we reached my favorite spot in the world. A secret little retreat.

The light shone better here, through gaps in the leafy branches of firs and oaks and pines. Tiny little blueberries were sprouting from the bushes, the first ones of this spring. A sizable stream flowed from the middle of the land, rays of light reflecting off of it. It was a truly enchanting location.

Finding the tree stump I always rested on, I sat down on it. Emil chose to seat himself on the ground next to it, leaning against my leg. "It's still weird seeing you looking like a girl all the time when you're not, Big Sister," he murmured.

I ruffled his hair gently. "I know," I said. "But someday I'll make him stop it."

I lost track of time from there, didn't know how long we were in that place. It felt nice, though. We were siblings. And silence was okay. No need to fill the hanging atmosphere with useless chatter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Walking home, we passed through the town marketplace. Of course I hadn't brought any money-I didn't need to buy anything. But we journeyed through it nonetheless.

Stands all around sold anything you could think of. Weapons and armory, food, trinkets, clothing. You name it. One farmer was even auctioning off his young goat.

As we walked by one particular stand-leather goods, I think-I noticed a boy. He looked to be about 15, not far from my age. His hair was golden and spiky, sticking out everywhere. But the most noticeable thing about him were his eyes. They were bright blue, sparkling with good cheer and life.

He was clad in normal peasant's clothing, but he looked familiar. Then I remembered. The plain outfit was just a guise; that was Matthias Køhler, Prince of Denmark. I recalled seeing him when my father was at a conference with the other Nordic kings.

My heart jumped up to my throat and I found I could not tear my eyes away from him. Something about him was just so attractive. Noticing my stare, the Danish prince looked over at me with a grin, waving. Shyly, I waved back at him. Suddenly I found myself flustered and wanting to run away. Ignoring Emil's questioning look, I squeezed his hand tighter and hurried back home with him.

That night in my bedroom, I clutched a pillow to my chest, wide awake. I couldn't stop thinking of that boy.

There were many things Father taught me, but the one thing he hadn't educated me in was how to deal with falling in love.


	2. Chapter 2: Child's Play

**A/N: Here we go, chapter 2 o3o as always, there's no way I own Hetalia, because if I did, every episode would have one of my ships in some way. Especially DenNor eue Well, read and review!**

Lukas

Another day. I was in the gardens belonging to the palace of Prince Tino of Finland, on a visit. Plucking a healthy white rose from its stem, I stuck it into my hair.

Actually, my father wanted badly for me to wed Tino. Of course, I didn't want that at all. It was the _last _thing I wanted, really. Now that I thought of it, everything my father wanted, _I _didn't want. Why was he so quick to oppose me?

I had to chase away these lingering thoughts, though. A voice called out from somewhere close. "Freydis!"

Looking up, I saw Tino running towards me with a smile, sandy locks waving with each movement. "Freydiiis~!"

Blinking, a ghost of a smile flitted across my stoic face. "Hallo, Tino."

He finally caught up to me, out of breath. "It's been a while, I'm so glad you're visiting!"

_The real motive of this visit is just for me to grow closer to you._ "It has been," I agreed. "You look well," I stated, looking him over.

He blinked, grinning sheepishly. "_Kiitos!_" he thanked. "You do too. So what have you been doing all this time?"

"Not much. Just taking care of little Emil."

"Ahh, I see!"

"Mhm."

A pause.

"Hey, Freydis, can I tell you something?" Tino muttered hesitantly. "Promise not to tell anyone, though."

I tilted my head curiously. "I promise."

Tino leaned forward towards my ear and whispered his secret quietly, as if even the roses could possibly hear us. "I'm going to run away with someone."

I jolted backwards, genuinely shocked. "Who with?"

Blushing, Tino beamed brightly. It was as if all the sunlight was being contained in his smile. "Berwald."

That name struck a chord in my memory. "You mean that Swedish prince?" I queried, eyebrows raised.

Tino nodded vigorously. "My parents don't really like him that much, though…I don't know why." That Swede really was a hard person to understand at times. But we were on good terms with him.

"Well, this is surprising news," I managed to respond. "I wish you good luck, though."

Reaching forward, Tino gave me a warm hug. "Thanks so much, Freydis!"

Awkwardly, I patted his back. "No problem."

We strolled through the gardens for a while longer, discussing normal things. Eventually I realized the sun was going down. "I should get going now, my father just wanted a one-day visit," I explained. I could never figure him out.

Tino frowned. "Aw," he whined. "If you must."

I started to walk away, remembering that I'd seen Prince Matthias in my country a few days ago. Surely he'd be back in Denmark now, though?

My father _did_ want me to return home by way of Sweden, but…he probably wouldn't notice if I went through Denmark. It didn't take that long, and I was good at covering my tracks, if I do say so myself. I'd brought enough money to pay for hotel stays and possibly some ferry rides.

Pulling the hood of my cloak over my head to hide my face a bit, I set out to find the nearest hotel. It wouldn't do me any good to travel by night in a country whose paths I didn't know by heart.

XXXXXXXXXX

Finally. I was in Danish territory now. Technically, I shouldn't have been going anywhere without guards nearby, but my father wasn't in his right mind, if you hadn't noticed. _Where would he be, other than the castle?_ I wondered. Seeing a small town come into view, I decided it wouldn't hurt to ask. I strode up to a villager-elderly woman, tattered navy dress. Trying to see how much of the Danish tongue I had memorized, I tapped her on the shoulder. _"Undskyld, hvor er…Prins Matthias?_" I asked her.

She was a good foot taller than me. Looking down at me with a kind smile, she gave me an answer. "_Jeg så ham løbe ind i skoven,_" the woman replied, pointing towards the edge of the town.

I gave her a grateful nod. "_Tak._"

Leaving her, I hurried towards the direction she'd pointed me in. I was somewhat glad he was potentially in a forest; I had a thing for forests. Something about the feel and the scenery appealed to me. It just felt…like it suited someone like me, I supposed.

Pulling up the edges of my dress slightly to keep from tripping, I questioned why I'd decided to wear the stupid thing if I was being so brisk. In any case, I continued on into the woods.

I finally slowed down once I was in. Giant trees loomed all around me, and I could hear various birds singing. It _was_ still the morning, after all.

Then I spotted him.

Bent down close to the ground, near a patch of tiny blue flowers. Bluebells, maybe. He seemed to be studying them intently, the sunlight making his flaxen locks even more gold than they already were.

Removing my cloak from my head so that my hair showed, I started to walk towards him. The boy looked up at the sound of footsteps, eyes widening as he saw that it was I.

"I saw ya the other day, didn't I?" he asked, standing up and brushing off his trousers.

I nodded silently. "You're Prince Matthias, are you not?"

He gave me a wide grin, sticking his slightly dirt-streaked hand out. "In the flesh. And you're…Princess Freydis, right? From Norway!"

Staring down at his hand, I wondered whether or not to take it. I didn't exactly desire dirt on my clean hands. Seeing that I wasn't going to shake, Matthias dropped it. His cheerful demeanor didn't seem to dissipate, though. He sat on the ground, looking up at me. "What's life like in your country?"

I glanced at him curiously. "Norway isn't that different from Denmark," I said. "My father is a little…strange, though."

"Oh, I see," Matthias responded, pursing his lips in thought. "My dad is pretty ill. I take care of him, but I'm also able to get away with a lot, heh!"

Shaking my head, I seated myself next to him. "I defy my father a lot too. But not a lot, since I need to set a good example for my little brother Emil," I explained.

"Tough. Ya sound like a good sister, though!"

I don't know why, but this made me blush just a little bit. _I'm infatuated, aren't I? _It really was undeniable.

"Thanks. You don't have any siblings?"

Matthias leaned back on the grass, crossing his arms behind his head. "Nope," he replied. "I'm an only child."

I folded my hands in my lap. "Tell me more about your life."

He glanced at me skeptically. "You sure you're not trying to coax info out of me to use against me?" he asked.

I shook my head, telling the complete truth. "I just…want to get to know you more, dummy," I managed to respond. Why was I saying this?

Another bright smile. "I see!"

Without hesitating, he launched into a full description of his life, from start to end. I tried my best to tune in, but I was preoccupied with noticing little details about him. The way he gestured wildly while talking. How his eyes sparkled eagerly. It was so…handsome.

"Earth to Freydis?" Matthias queried, waving a hand in front of my face. "Yo, are you there, Frey?"

Blinking, I shook my head. "Sorry," I apologized. "You have quite the life story." _And a nice smile._

The Dane sat up again. "I guess so." Then his face lit up, as if he had gotten an idea. "Wanna race?"

I looked at him incredulously. "A race?" I echoed. "How ludicrous. My clothes aren't even suited for simple excursions."

Ignoring me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. Electricity coursed through me at his touch. "Cut the fancy talk, Frey, and let's go!"

Sighing, I folded my arms. "Alright, where to?"

Matthias squinted, looking out at the vast stretch of forest. Then he pointed to a somewhat faraway oak tree. "What about until that tree? First one there wins!" he proposed.

I nodded, and braced myself to start running. "Ready…set...GO!" Matthias exclaimed, and I took off.

My fast strides were evident in the sound of leaves being crunched every second. However, Matthias was quickly pulling ahead. With determination and energy, I tried to pass him, but he reached the goal first. Tagging the tree, he jumped joyfully. "Hah, I win!" he announced with triumph.

Panting, I glared at him. "This time you do."

He just leaned against the oak, smirking at me. "Is that a threat?"

"It could be."

Walking over to me, the Danish teen clapped a hand down on my shoulder. "I like ya, Frey," he said. "Let's hang out more often!"

My heart leaped into my throat. Gulping, all I could do was nod. He didn't mean it like that, no way.

Walking back to where we started, Matthias bent down and plucked a few of the blue blooms, giving them to me. "Here, as your parting gift," he clarified, flashing another smile my way.

For the first time that day, a huge smile lit up my entire face. I'd had a fun time with Matthias. "See you later," I said, waving goodbye and beginning to walk out of the forest. I could feel his eyes on me as I left.

_Kiitos:_ Thank you (Finnish)

_Undskyld, hvor er…Prins Matthias?: _Excuse me, where is…Prince Matthias?

_Jeg så ham løbe ind i skoven:_ I saw him run into the forest

_Tak:_ Thank you


	3. Chapter 3: Secrecy and Disclosure

**A/N: Andddd, chapter 3. Sorry if the updating becomes a bit slower, school starts again tomorrow DX Can't wait for Fall Break. Well, I do not own Hetalia. Read and Review!**

Matthias

Drumming my fingers against the desk I was seated at, I tossed the book in my hand away. I gave up trying to read; my attention span just wasn't letting me concentrate today. And I wasn't exactly sure why.

Thoughts of that princess were plaguing my mind, though. I could easily picture us becoming close friends. It had been a while since I'd seen her-maybe I should go try to visit her today.

Glancing out the window, I realized it was nighttime. I mentally slapped myself. Where had the time gone?

Nonetheless, I was determined to go and see her again. When I wanted to do something, I didn't back out. Pulling on a leather jacket to drive away the night chill, I carefully snuck down the dark hallway. I was the only one awake. Tiptoeing towards the giant doors, I tried to keep quiet. The patched brown and white cat lying near the entrance raised her head sleepily at me. I pressed a finger to my lips in a shushing motion, tactfully slipping out said doors.

Once I was outside, a thrill coursed through me. Going on sneaky little adventures like this never failed to get me excited. With strong resolution, I started to walk forwards. But then I stopped.

How was I supposed to reach Norway? There was damn water separating that country and mine. Then I got a brilliant idea. Running as fast as I could to the very woods I'd raced Freydis in, I kept going, further and further. Eventually I reached a yawning cave that stretched up over me forebodingly. But I knew better than that. Walking inside bravely, I approached the dragon inside. Dark purple scales, long talons, and giant sail-like wings. He was curled up sleep, but when I poked him gently, his amber eyes opened slowly. The dragon rumbled, stretching out his tired limbs, and then looking closely at me.

"I need a ride to Norway," I requested. "Care to help?"

Wordlessly, the dragon stepped outside of the cavern, lowering himself to my height. I climbed up onto his rough back, holding on tight as he rose up into the sky. His wings beat the cold night sky, slicing it into black sectors sprinkled with stars.

_Wait for me, Freydis._

XXXXXXXXXX

With a deafening _thump,_ the dragon landed in a large clearing in a forest in the country of Norway.

Grinning, I patted his head appreciatively. "Thanks, buddy," I said. The dragon just grunted in response, nuzzling my hand. He was more than just a pet, he was like my sidekick. I'd been hanging out with him ever since I was a small child. And no one thought I was crazy for it, because dragons were practically everywhere in this age, if you knew where to look for them. But he needed a name…

"What can I call you?" I wondered, folding my arms. "It needs to be something really epic." The dragon just stared at me, as if to say, _Why are you asking me?_

Then it struck me. "I know-you can be Arnbjørn!" I exclaimed. "You fly like a bird, but have the strength of a bear. Arn-bjørn. Arnbjørn!"

Arnbjørn seemed pleased with this, a smile crossing his pointed face. That is, if dragons could smile.

Petting him one last time, I told him to please wait here. He did so, curling up into the soft grass that bedecked his surroundings.

Striding away with a quick pace and a purpose, I tried to locate the castle of King Haakon. If memory served right, it was close by. Every time the chilly air dashed by my cheeks, stroking them, I shivered.

In no time at all, I found myself standing in front of an intimidating yet gorgeous palace. All done in white and silver, it looked like somewhere that elves would live. Enchanting.

I crept around the side, staying close to the wall should there be any guards outside. But tonight there seemed to be none. Exhaling in relief, I scanned the windows, pondering which one would be Freydis's. Maybe she was asleep?

But then a light flicked on in one of the windows, illuminating the ground where I stood. I saw a figure move around. Taking a wild guess that that was her, I picked up a pebble and aimed, tossing it at her window. It struck perfectly. I threw a few more for good measure.

Eventually the window slid open, and a pale blond head poked out. It was her.

"_Hej,_ Freydis!" I called out happily, waving at her.

She blinked at me disbelievingly with those captivating indigo eyes of hers. "_Herregud,_ what are you doing this late at night?" she hissed.

"I should be askin' ya the same!" I shot back. "Anyways, I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to come take a ride?"

Freydis raised an eyebrow. "What ride? I don't see any carriages."

I grinned up at the girl. "Trust me, it'll be _way _better than a simple carriage."

I could see that I'd piqued her curiosity. She was toying with her hair, wondering whether or not to accept. I could read her well, even if she though I couldn't. "Just jump," I called out. "I'll catch you!"

"You idiot, I'll fall and get hurt," she protested.

I tried to show her how truthful I was being. "I promise I will catch you," I reassured her earnestly.

With a little hesitation, she climbed up and stood on her windowsill. I stepped forwards and opened my arms, ready and waiting. Closing her eyes, the princess fell forwards. Rushing to meet her, I caught her safely in my arms bridal style. She was shaking, arms wrapped around me cutely. I flashed her a knight-in-shining-armor smile. "See?"

She just pouted at me. "Okay, so you were right."

Still carrying her-she was light as a feather-I made my way back to the dragon. Her eyes widened at the sight of the great beast, albeit not fearfully. "Arnbjørn, this is Freydis," I introduced. "Freydis, this is Arnbjørn."

"It's been so long since I've seen a real dragon," she murmured, reaching out to pet him. Arnbjørn allowed her to.

Swiftly, I climbed onto the dragon's back, extending a hand to pull Freydis on as well. "Let's go!" I shouted, not caring if I woke any inhabitants up.

On command, Arnbjørn lifted himself into the sky, having no trouble carrying two passengers. He took us through what seemed like the whole sky. Freydis and I kept glancing down, seeing the outlines of buildings in Norway and its neighboring countries. It was breathtaking.

Freydis wrapped her arms around my waist, leaning forward to lay a head on my shoulder. I didn't mind one bit. "This is amazing," she whispered. "Thank you."

I turned around to pat her head. I was glad that I could get her to be more adventurous, like me. "No problem at all, my princess," I teased, making her blush. That too was also a fun event in itself.

I was feeling brave today. "Do you maybe want to spend the night at my place?" I proposed, trying to be casual.

Perhaps she was feeling defiant of her father, too. With a nod, she accepted. Leaning forwards, I instructed Arnbjørn to please fly us to my home back in Denmark. The dragon seemed to have limitless energy, and swiveled around to transport us to the small country.

XXXXXXXXXX

In my chambers, I paced around nervously. _Why am I being this way? It's not like we're gonna do anything,_ I scolded myself inside. Sighing, I settled on my bed with crisscrossed legs.

A few moments later, Freydis emerged from my bathroom in one of my oversized shirts. I owned more casual clothes than I did regal ones, since I quite disliked being a prince. She hadn't brought any pajamas of her own, of course, so I was letting her borrow mine. Blushing at the sight of her, I quickly turned away.

Hesitating, she came and sat next to me, leaning into me slightly. I hooked an arm around her small body and kissed the top of her head. "Can I tell you something?" she asked. I nodded.

"The most defiant act I've ever committed against my father…he wants me to wed the Finnish prince, Tino, but I can't do that. Because I love you," Freydis confessed, staring up at me.

I pulled her into a loving embrace. No one else made me feel this way. "I've fallen for you," I murmured into her hair, feeling her wrap her arms back around me.

After a bit, though, she reluctantly released me and stood up. "I didn't tell you everything, though," she muttered regrettably. "And I don't know I you'll still love me after I tell you this."

I stared at her. "Try me."

With a sigh, she poured out her story to me. How her father had so badly wanted a daughter, he forced her-_him_-to dress up like a girl. And how he was craving the day he could break away from this madness. To prove he was being honest, he snapped his fingers. The waterfall of silky blonde hair she wore faded away, leaving shorter, semi-curly boyish hair that was still the same color. A tiny little hair curl sprung up from somewhere near the base of his neck, almost floating.

My eyes widened. So this whole time, "she" was a _boy_?

"And my real name is Lukas," he finished, heaving a breath. "I'm sorry for lying to you." He hung his head shamefully.

Standing up, I took the Norwegian boy's hand gently. "Did you really think this would make me love you any less?"

Lukas gazed up at me, surprised.

I brought his hand to my lips, kissing his fingers lovingly. "_Jeg elsker dig, _Lukas," I reassured him. Then I pulled him in closer, placing a soft kiss upon his lips.

After we broke away, Lukas pressed his face into my chest, trying to hide his flaring pink face. Chuckling, I led him over to my bed, where we both fell in and cuddled each other to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: No Longer A Home

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay, enjoy chapter 4! So I found this song called Norwegian Lovesong by Leaves Eyes. God yes, it's so pretty...and so Norway. =w= I recommend it! I do not own Hetalia at alllll. O3O Read and review, please!**

Matthias

The meetings really began after that. Every night or so, Lukas and I would sneak out to meet up. Tonight was one of those nights. It was also my birthday, which is why I so badly wanted to see him.

Pulling on a long black coat with red, buttoned cuffs and many buttons across the front, an early birthday gift, I set out to meet him. Summer nights in Northern Europe were not exactly warm.

I'd told Arnbjørn to fly to Norway and wait, so that Lukas could come over to Denmark this time. And the same forest was our designated location, as expected. I crunched along the bright green grass, heading in that direction. The watery moonlight was my makeshift lantern. Once I reached the clearing we'd first properly spoken to each other in, I leaned against a tree to wait.

Approximately 15 minutes later, a telltale shadow appeared a few patches of ground away from me. It grew in size until a set of claws landed, followed by a sturdy body, wings, a tail and then a great head. Lukas jumped off Arnbjørn's back and ran up to me, hugging me tight. Smiling, I petted his pale hair and returned the embrace. He was, without a doubt, the cutest person I'd ever met.

"Glad you could make it," I told him cheerfully. He looked up at me with that stoic façade of his, though it was crumbling beneath the light blush creeping along his face.

"_Gratulerer med dagen, _Matthias," Lukas said in his native tongue, stretching up to kiss my cheek. I bent down a bit to make up for the height difference.

"So where's my birthday gift?" I joked, knowing full well that Lukas's presence was present enough for me. The Norwegian just punched me in the shoulder, trying to glare at me. I laughed it off. "Feisty today."

I took his hand gently, starting to walk forwards. "I found a cool place deeper inside," I explained. We strolled through the woods until I reached the place I was looking for.

A crystalline lake that glowed in the moonlight, fireflies dancing on the surface, flowery trees standing sentient around the perimeter. Lukas's eyes widened, taking in the beauty of our surroundings. "How'd you find this?" he whispered in awe.

I grinned proudly. "Went on a little exploration and thought we could use this place. So, aren't you gonna say something like, 'Matthias, you're the coolest'?"

The petite blonde just rolled his eyes, wadding up his cloak to use as a pillow, laying on his back and sliding it under his head. I joined him, reclining.

"You're 16 now, aren't you?" Lukas inquired, glancing over at me.

I sighed. "Yep. Kinda wish I could stay this age forever."

I watched Lukas's face. He just shrugged, staring blankly. "You're lucky. I'm still 13," he stated.

Grinning, I ruffled his hair. "Don't worry," I reassured the blonde. "I can barely tell. Except for your height, shortie."

Lukas shook his head indignantly, tossing it like a bull would. "Don't call me that, you idiot," he objected.

I just sighed contentedly, placing a hand over his slender one. "You know I love ya."

And then, time slowed down.

A sudden burst of pain spread throughout my chest, burning like wildfire across my skin. I looked down, shocked, and saw a rose bloom from a spot near my heart, dripping down the front of my clothes. Lukas's eyes widened so much, I could see the whites. My vision was getting kind of hazy. I blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"…tthias! Matthias, wake…up! Ple…"_

XXXXXXXXXX

When I came to, everything was so fuzzy, and all I could see was a pale face and a halo of light blonde hair hovering over me. An angel? _Am I in Heaven?_ I wondered. Blinking a few times, my eyesight finally set itself straight. My location hadn't changed-same lake, trees, all that. And Lukas was still by my side. Glancing up at his face, I saw dried tracks running from his worried eyes to his chin. Had he been _crying?_

God, I'd never seen Lukas cry before.

I tried to sit up, but was knocked back down by the sharp pain knocking at my torso. "What happened?" I asked, glancing down and seeing that my chest was bare, save for a skillfully applied, bloodied bandage.

Lukas trembled slightly. "I should have warned you," he choked out. "You got shot with an arrow. Barely missed the heart-you were pretty lucky, Matthias. A-and I saw who did it…I think it was one of my father's soldiers." I blinked rapidly, disbelievingly. "Before he left, he approached me…I asked him why. He said it was orders from my father, and told me to stop getting so close to you." He looked on the verge of tears again.

I didn't want to see my beloved Lukas cry. It hurt. Reaching up, I patted his cheek soothingly. "At least you're safe and I'm still alive," I consoled. "How'd you manage to dress the wound so nicely, anyway?"

Wiping away the imminent tears, that were pricking his eyes, Lukas responded. "I took the arrow out, cleaned the wound with water, and used some simple healing magic. Then I just conjured up a bandage."

I smiled through the pain. "You're pretty handy with magic, Luke."

He threw his arms around me. I winced. Remembering that I was injured, the Norwegian quickly drew back. "Sorry," he apologized.

Drawing in my breath, I slowly managed to bring myself to a sitting position. "Come here," I told Lukas, opening an arm for him to lean into me. He complied, gently putting his weight against me.

"I hate my father," he muttered. "I hate him so much."

"Yeh, I'm not so partial to him either," I said breezily. But I knew the subject was more serious than this.

Suddenly, Lukas looked at me very somberly. "Let's run away," he offered.

"Run away?" I repeated. I didn't think he'd be so daring.

But the Norwegian prince totally meant it. "I can't stand being around my father anymore. I want to leave."

I pondered this. My father wasn't exactly the nicest, either. It wasn't like anyone would miss me. And I loved Lukas so much-I would legitimately follow him to the ends of the earth. "Okay, let's do it," I said. "But what about your brother, Emil?"

A cloud of sorrow passed the blonde's face. "I hate to leave him, but I'm sure he'll be able to make it," he uttered regrettably.

"Then it's settled," I decided. "We should probably go home and pack. Meet here tomorrow?"

Lukas nodded. I turned his face up towards mine and gave him a deep kiss, which made his cheeks flush a ballerina pink. Pretty hard blushing for someone like him. And with all that said and done, we parted ways to go get ready. Our lives were about to change.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape from Reality

**A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews; it keeps me going! My apologies if anyone seems OOC. I wanted to tell part of the escape section from Emil's view, to try and see how he, as a child, would feel about his big brother running away. I don't own Hetalia-read and review, please! ;w;**

Emil

Yawning, I woke up from my nap. Glancing out my window, I saw a blanket of black sky embroidered with white stars. Nighttime already? I fell asleep at the strangest times.

Throwing back the covers, I got out of bed and exited my room, still sleepy. From next door, my "sister's" room, I heard lots of shuffling. Wondering what it could be, I opened the door.

"Freydis" didn't look like a girl anymore. "Her" hair was short and boyish. And there was a big bag slung over "her" shoulder. "Big Sister, what are you doing?" I asked.

"She" turned to face me. "I'm running away, Emil," was the response I received. "And you don't have to call me that anymore. Call me 'Big Brother'."

I blinked, my eyes wide. "Are you ever coming back?" I asked fearfully.

My _brother_ came over and patted me on the head. "Someday," he promised. Then, collecting his things, he whisked past me silently and out the door. I didn't want to lose sight of my big brother just yet, so I quickly padded after him.

Once we reached the throne room-where the entrance was-Big Brother was stopped by our father.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he questioned, glaring. "And why don't you have your proper disguise on?"

Big Brother stopped and stood defiantly in front of Father. "Don't call me that," he said coldly. "I am Lukas. I am not a girl. And I am not your toy anymore, I'm running away."

"With that good-for-nothing Dane, I presume?"

A stiffening of his shoulders. "It doesn't concern you."

"I know you've been sneaking around with him, _Lukas_." The name was spat out like bitter licorice. "You disgust me."

Then Father did something I'd never seen before; he got up from his seat and strode up to Big Brother, regal red cape flowing out behind him like some kind of river. A vague thought shot through my head that it looked like blood. And then, with a steely look in his blue eyes, he slapped my brother.

I looked on in utter shock, covering my mouth with a fist to stop myself from shrieking out "Storebror". Quivering, my brother shook his head, angrily muttered "_Rævhol_," turned on his heel, and walked right out of the castle.

Was it possible for silence to be loud?

My 10-year-old self didn't understand. Fearing my father suddenly, I escaped back to my room, locking the door. I already missed Big Brother; the care that appeared rarely in his features, the way he'd cuddle me when I was scared, how he read me fairytales by the fire during winter.

"_Ég sakna þín, stóri bróðir."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Lukas

I couldn't believe Father had actually the nerve to slap me like that. But I wore the glaring red mark on my cheek proudly; a symbol of my freedom.

Venturing to the depths of the neighboring forest, I found Arnbjørn resting upon a particularly comfortable-looking stone. "I'm ready," I called, and he lifted his head to look at me. Quickly climbing onto his back-I was afraid Father himself might be pursuing me-we took off, and I said my final goodbyes to my home in Norway via the sky. Spending so many years with Father had made me start to lose sight of myself, little by little, as much as I hated to admit it. I suppose I was wrong when I vowed to never forget who I was. Trial and error. But meeting Matthias renewed me, in a way. He made a rebel of me, which was what I'd needed.

Hugging the dragon's thick neck as we landed in Denmark, I looked forward to seeing the Danish prince again. I jumped off and glanced around. He was right there, waiting for me with a smile.

Pulling me into a tight hug, he brushed his lips over the side of my head. Then he noticed the slap mark on my cheek. "What happened?" he demanded.

"My father," I explained icily. "But…don't worry."

"…Well, I have a little somethin' for ya," he announced when he released me. "You'll feel better!"

Rummaging in his pocket a bit, Matthias pulled out what looked to be a golden cross. Then, he swept back part of my bangs and slid the cross in. So it was a hairpin.

"What's this for?" I asked confusedly, touching the gift. It was a bit heavy, but it fit, and kept my hair out of my eyes. I decided I liked it.

"Engagement gift," Matthias explained.

_Did he say…engagement gift?_

The Dane got down on a single knee-an age-old gesture. Taking hold of my slender hand, he looked up at me with a world of affection in his zircon eyes. "I know we're in a weird situation right now, but, will you marry me, Lukas?"

I didn't know what to say. I was afraid that if I spoke, my voice would crack like glass. So I settled for hugging him-more like falling into his arms. "_Ja_," I finally whispered into his ear. It wasn't weird for us to be getting married while we were still teens; that was the norm anyway. If anything, getting married at older ages was a bit strange.

"Guess I get to call you my wife now," Matthias joked. I snorted.

"I'm not like Tino, you know."

The taller Dane just laughed, swooping down to kiss my head. "When it's safer, we'll have a proper wedding," he promised quietly. I nodded, placing my faith in him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is where we'll be able to stay! Ain't it nice?"

I looked around the cottage. It was not small, but not big either. Made of stone and brick, with a charming and cozy feel inside. There were even a few rooms and a fireplace. "I like it," I responded, satisfied.

Matthias puffed his chest out proudly. "I helped my father build it as a kid, but he's forgotten that it's even here," he told me. "We won't be found."

The air in the house smelled of cinnamon and cloves. I truly did appreciate the fact that we'd at least have comfortable lodgings.

I couldn't find anything bitter to say with my sharp tongue this time. Softened, I turned around and kissed my partner full on the lips, taking him by surprise. He put a hand on my waist and slipped his tongue into my warmed mouth.

The kiss began gentle, then escalated into a rough battle for dominance. The atmosphere grew hotter and our breathing became more audible. My stomach churned with new sensations I wasn't accustomed to, but I wasn't complaining. What was it? Lust? It kept spreading further and further throughout my body, like someone had poured a pitcher full of it into me, and only Matthias and I could detect it.

The Dane kept kissing me rapaciously, moving down to leave tiny lovebites all over my neck, proving I was his. With each one I flinched less. We clumsily backed away towards the nearby couch, not even bothering to delay our actions and go up to the bedchambers.

Matthias paused, pulled back to look at me. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, Lukas," he murmured, sneaking kisses in between words. "Don't try to deny it."

It was like the ability to speak was being stolen from me. I could only lay there, wanting more. As he began stripping me of my shirt, I ran my hands between his broad shoulder blades. So handsome.

Tilting my head up, I nibbled on his neck, drawing out groans from him. At the same time, I removed his shirt and unbuckled his pants. Multitasking. He trailed his fingertips down my smooth, unblemished chest. I quivered, feeling like a ball rolling down a steep cliff. My member was throbbing.

Noticing this with a smirk, Matthias reached down to massage that very area, and I cried out loudly. He bent down to whisper dirty things in Danish into my ear, slowly taking my pants off of me. I wrapped my arms around his midsection, my eyes clouding over. "Ngh…hurry up," I muttered, wanting so badly for him to be inside of me.

"Patience, Luke," he teased, exposing my hard-on and giving it a few licks, treating it like a piece of sweet candy.

I mewled pitifully, twisting in between the cushions. Then I felt Matthias stick his fingers into my mouth. "Suck," he told me. I complied, swirling my tongue around them until he pulled them out. With a glance at me to see if it was okay, the Dane pushed those fingers into my entrance, scissoring. I shook with pleasure, panting and moaning. After a while of this preparation, Matthias positioned himself. "Ready, Lukas?" he asked. I nodded swiftly, arching my back when he thrust inside. Every time he moved, I moved with him. As dirty as it sounded, he was fucking me into the couch. It felt so good, like I was going to spill over. "Hah…ahhn, Matthias…Matthias!" I wailed, loving every second.

"Luke, I can't…Ngh," the Dane above me panted, burying his face close to the crook of my neck. We could barely form complete sentences. Before I could tell him that it was okay, he exploded inside me. The pressure building up in my stomach reached its limit as well, and I released onto his and my chest.

"_Jeg elsker deg_," I murmured, before falling asleep beneath Matthias.

_Rævhol_: Asshole (Norwegian)

_Ég sakna þín, stóri bróðir: _I miss you, big brother (Icelandic)

_Jeg elsker deg_: I love you (Norwegian)


	6. Chapter 6: Happy End

**A/N: Woot, Thanksgiving break! More time to write stories~~ Here, have the final installation of this story. Thank you so much for reading and for the reviews, they mean a lot ^^ Enjoy! I do not own Hetalia.**

Lukas

I awoke in a daze, legs and arms entangled with Matthias's. Looking around sleepily, all the events of last night came back to me. With a soft sigh, I deduced that there wouldn't be anything to worry about for a while. The both of us were safe, and there was no way we'd be found out.

Yawning, I sat up in bed-I didn't remember crashing here. Maybe Matthias carried me. It wouldn't do me any good to try and get back to sleep. As an early riser, I couldn't just resume my nap. Besides, it was about time to get up anyway, or so I estimated.

Crawling out of bed and pulling on a plain tunic, I thought I'd take in little stroll in the surrounding woods. Had I packed ink, paper, a quill? A quick rummage through my belongings told me I did. I scrawled out a note to Matthias, telling him I was just going out for a short walk. Leaving the paper on a table, I ventured outside.

I still knew to be careful. I was in Danish territory, after all. And unless Matthias was with me, anything could happen. The cool morning air whistled past my ears, filling the atmosphere with its song. As I walked, I noticed several mushrooms popping up out of the ground here and there. Interesting. After a while I sensed a presence beside me, albeit not a threatening one. I turned to the side and saw a large, floating green troll. His jagged jaw revealed some of his fangs, and he looked old yet jolly. I could see his hands, but no body or limbs. Something close to an apparition, if you will. I knew this troll. He'd been one of my best friends throughout all the years, and always would be. Smiling a bit, I resumed my stroll with the grinning, leafy green creature by my side. I noticed a few sparkling pixies darting around as well. I suppose I was like a magnet, attracting supernatural creatures. They felt safe around me, and vice versa.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emil

It had been a few weeks since Big Brother left. A dull, aching pain filled my chest when I thought of him.

Father was furious. He stormed around the castle all day, muttering Norwegian profanities, shouting at waitstaff, and punching walls. It scared me. But I knew I had to be strong and mature, like Big Brother. That's what he'd want me to do.

After he left, I'd originally run to Prince Tino to seek some refuge for a bit-I didn't want to be around Father. And Tino was extremely kind. His partner was a bit scary and intimidating, but I think he meant well. However, as soon as I'd crossed the border into Finnish land and reached the castle-traveling around Scandinavia didn't take that long-Prince Tino was nowhere to be seen. I couldn't find Prince Berwald anywhere, either. I asked the local people, and with distress in their voices they told me both had run away. Was everyone abandoning me?

So today I laid back on my bed, thinking. What if one day I decided to run away with someone, too? _I can't imagine myself being with a boy,_ I thought. _But who knows._

From downstairs, I heard lots of yelling. Fearing the worst, I crept out of my room and down the stairs, peeking out at the throne room from behind a wall. This is what I heard:

_Father: "Did you find him yet?"_

_ Knight: "We think so, sir. Somewhere in Northern Denmark."_

_ Father: "Good enough. Send some men to look around the woods in that area. He loves forestry. When you find him, bring him _and _the stupid Dane back."_

_ Knight: "Understood."_

Shaking slightly, I raced back up to my room. What was going to happen?

I hoped my brother would be safe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Matthias

It had only been moments since I'd awoken and donned clothes, and already shit was happening.

Standing in the doorway of the cottage were two of King Haakon's armymen. Lukas was standing next to them, a pissy look on his face. It seemed he'd been captured, in a way.

"We are to escort you back to the King immediately," one of the soldiers said grimly.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Orders. Come with us."

I motioned to our bags, glancing at Lukas. He shook his head. Best not to keep them waiting, I assumed.

I had two main concerns as of now; dealing with King Haakon, and whether or not Arnbjørn would be able to carry five on his back.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, Matthias."

Reaching over a bit, I grasped Lukas's hand tightly. The King of Norway stared at me with an ice-cold expression, fiery rage hidden beneath. A volcano ready to erupt.

"Actually, it's Prince Matthias," I interjected cockily, straightening up. Normally I hated people calling me this, but wouldn't it be right for a King to use that term?

King Haakon slammed his hand down on the armrest of his throne, sending vibrations through the ground with the sheer force. "Don't be fresh with me," he boomed. "In my opinion, you are not _worthy _to be called a prince, after what you…did to Lukas!"

Lukas, who had been silent this whole time, suddenly spoke up. "It was my choice as well, _Far_," the blonde Norwegian defended. "And I hate living with you anyway. It was about time for me to run away."

Haakon slumped back in his seat, looking tired and defeated all of a sudden. "Why do you defy me? All I wanted was a precious daughter…"

"But that's not what I want," Lukas conveyed quietly. "I want freedom. And I want to marry Matthias." I grinned, feeling his hand tighten around mine.

The fearsome king sighed. "There really isn't anything I can do, is there?" he inquired. Lukas shook his head. "I guess I have no choice. You got your stubbornness from me, it seems." His voice took on a joking tone. Maybe the King wasn't so bad before he became distorted.

"We want to be wedded right away, Your Majesty," I piped up.

"Very well," Haakon conceded, folding his arms. "I suppose I owe both of you an apology. _Beklager_."

With that, he got up and left-presumably to discuss wedding plans with the staff. I turned around and smiled down at the petite Norwegian, kissing his forehead. "You're free to be with me now," I whispered.

Lukas huffed embarrassedly. "It's not like I'm excited, or anything." I could tell he was lying. I think.

Just then, a blur of silver and white shot past me, slamming into Lukas. When I looked, a small boy with white pajama robes and a head of silvery blonde locks was hugging Lukas tightly. "_Storebror!_" he practically shrieked.

_That must be Emil,_ I realized. I chuckled at the sight. Lukas patted his brother's head, smiling faintly. "I'm home."

"Who is that?" the young Icelandic boy demanded, pointing at me.

I just grinned and ruffled his hair. "The name's Matthias, Prince of Denmark! Also known as Luke's fiancé," I added.

The boy peered up at me suspiciously. I blinked down at him. He kicked me in the shin and hid behind his older brother. A Danish curse escaped my lips as I held my bruised leg.

Lukas stifled a laugh, and I glared at him. "Is that how that little brat shows affection?" I gritted out. Eventually the pain went away. I supposed I'd have to win Emil's approval somehow.

XXXXXXXXXX

After about a month of planning and ratifying, it was almost time for the wedding to take place. I smoothed out my suit and fixed my tie. Nervousness wracked through my heart.

"You'll be fine, Matt," Tino comforted from next to me. He had managed to make it for the wedding; both him and Berwald. Their own marriage was supposed to take place next month, or something. I couldn't help but be jealous at the fact that Lukas and I had gotten caught, while Tino and Berwald hadn't. But oh well.

Little Emil, in a mini white tux, stood near the altar with the rings. Several princes and princesses from different countries were seated, waiting for the procession to begin. Prince Francis of…well, France…had attended. Not that he'd ever miss any sort of romantic event. A couple of chairs away was Kiku, the elegant prince of Japan himself, holding hands with a flushed Prince Arthur of England. _I guess Luke and I aren't the only ones in love,_ I mused. The fair-haired princess of Belarus was also present, gazing intensely at her Russian brother, Ivan, who was sitting a bit far away from her.

On and on went the list of guests; Prince Raivis, Princess Elizabeta, Princess Lili, Prince Vladimir. Finally, I heard the doors at the front of the church opening, and everyone went silent. Prince Roderich began playing a beautiful wedding march on the piano.

I had somehow persuaded Lukas to wear a dress. I didn't regret it.

The Norwegian breezed down the aisle in a frosted white and blue gown. He was carrying a bouquet of snowdrops, and I had never seen anything so beautiful before. The silvery veil atop his head fluttered out behind him, cascading like a waterfall. A flush was spread across his pale cheeks. When he reached me at the altar, I grabbed hold of his hand, unable to disperse of the smile on my face.

Originally, I had been afraid that Lukas would refuse the dress because it would bring up the memories emblazoned in his mind. The memories left by his father, forcing him to abandon his true self to become a girl. I merely wanted to see him in it because it suited him so perfectly.

Today was the day I'd hoped for, longed for, for so long. I faced the priest King Haakon had appointed, ready to be tied and intertwined with Lukas forever. And if you thought about it, _everything_ leading up to this had just been a mere matter of identity.


End file.
